


Siempre tan rivales

by Stoat_Master



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoat_Master/pseuds/Stoat_Master
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE DESAMOR Y REDENCIÓN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Tengo todo excepto a ti

Era un día tranquilo en la casa ruidosa, todos se enlistaban para la escuela. Lincoln por su parte tenía un proyecto que presentar, lana correteaba a su lagartija para guardarla en la mochila y Lucy preparaba sus poemas cuando Lynn buscaba un balón de voleibol aunque sabiendo lo “cuidadosa” que es ella, Lucy buscaba y acomodaba todo en su mochila con mucho recelo y cuidado, pues conociendo a su hermana, debía prevenirse de cualquier golpe o balonazo que pudiera recibir. Lori, siendo la mayor tenía sus cosas preparadas desde un día antes porque sus padres ya no podían ocuparse de todos y trabajar a la vez, así que con sus útiles ya listos partió hacia la van para levar a sus hermanas y hermano a la escuela. Lisa tenía un pequeño plan que estaba organizando con Darcy y que la tenía muy emocionada, se trataba de un campamento donde las niñas podrían divertirse, premio de un concurso que organizaba la escuela para aquellos alumnos que pudieran ingeniar una buena idea para el medio ambiente. Lisa tenía la idea de un filtro para congelar las partículas de dióxido de carbono, lisa tenía todo diseñado, aunque no sabía si Darcy podría tomar parte del proyecto, pues aunque la quería mucho, ella sabía que no tenía mucha capacidad mental para estos proyectos, y donde los maestros vieran que ella lo estaba haciendo todo, la iban a descalificar y no serviría de nada el esfuerzo. Ya todos estaban bajando a desayunar cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono, era Carol Pingrey quien hablaba, quería invitar a Lori a una fiesta, pero Lincoln es quien contesta y le saluda con mucha familiaridad.  
Lori ve como Lincoln sube y camina tras el con rostro de angustia. Camina tras él, y ya en la habitación de las niñas y las encuentra peleando, Lori las separa, le da a Lynn su balón y se la lleva a la van mientras Lincoln comienza a ayudar a Lucy, a recoger sus poemas que están todos regados y desordenados. Ya en la van, Lincoln y Lucy se sientan hasta atrás para acomodar las páginas de sus poemas y para no tener que verles las caras a Lynn ni a Lori. Dejan alisa en el jardín de niños, y al llegar a la primaria, Lucy y Lincoln ya están terminando de guardar las páginas de sus poemas. Bajan de la van y mientras entran, Lori ve con angustia a Lincoln. Deja a Lynn y luan en la secundaria y parte a la prepa donde se dispone a tomar sus clases normales.  
Al final del día, Lori procede a sacar la van del estacionamiento, luna ya está abordo, con los audífonos puestos y observando unas partituras, y Lori solo está esperando a Leni para irse por los otros. Entonces aparece Carol a tratar de hablar con ella, aunque le es molesto, ella esta angustiada porque Bobby y ella pelearan por su causa, ella solamente trato de hablar con Bobby para decirles lo de la fiesta de Whitney y lo último que espero es que saliera contra producente, y que Lori lo tomara tan mal. Ella se le acerca y le dice:  
Carol─ Lori ¿tienes mucha prisa? ¿Podemos hablar?  
Lori─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Pingrey? No tenemos nada de qué hablar  
Carol─ es sobre Bobby. Quiero que sepas…  
Lori─ Mira, los percances que tenga yo con mi novio no te incumben, así que abstente de meterte en nuestras vidas  
Carol─ pero…  
Lori─ A los demás les podrás ver la cara pero no me engañas, se la clase de persona que eres y cuando menos los esperes te exhibiré como lo que eres  
En eso llega Leni y recibe un mensaje de su madre diciendo que Lisa ira a casa de Darcy para hacer un proyecto, contesta ok, guarda su teléfono y se dispone a marcharse.  
Carol se siente mal, y para colmo de males comenzó a llover. De lejos la veía Tad, quien se acerca para preguntarle si necesita ayuda, Carol dice:  
Carol─ déjalo así Tad, muchas gracias de todos modos, de verdad  
Tad─ ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Papá me presto su coche  
Carol─ gracias Tad, en serio, pero creo que caminaré a casa, necesito pensar  
Tad─ está bien  
Carol se pone su impermeable y saca su paraguas. Camino a casa, pasa por donde está el jardín de niños, donde se encuentra algo que no se esperaba. Una niña de cabello café, blusa verde y anteojos estaba colgando de un árbol al estilo de un doloroso calzón chino. Carol pregunta con asombro:  
Carol─ ¿qué te paso? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?  
Lisa─ te lo diría si no me estuviera doliendo tanto, ¿me podrías ayudar a bajar por favor?  
Carol─ oh si, dame un momento  
Carol le arroja su paraguas a lisa, quien lo atrapa sin problemas, trepa en el árbol hasta la rama y se acerca con cuidado, viendo que sus calzones están atorados, la carga y la sienta en la rama para que deje de colgar. Lisa esta sonrojada ya que la rama expone su trasero y disimuladamente trata de cubrirse con su blusa. Carol la cubre con su impermeable y procede a romper el pedazo de rama que le jala la ropa, una vez libre, lisa se abraza fuerte a ella y Carol baja del árbol. Ya estando abajo, salen corriendo a casa.  
Ambas llegan empapadas y hasta temblando, los papás de Carol no estaban en casa, así que ella tuvo que ayudar sola a la niña. Carol se apresuró a encender la luz y la calefacción, tomo unas toallas del armario bajo las escaleras, y le quito su impermeable a la niña. Seco su cabeza y un poco de su cuerpo, pero la vio muy sucia. Ella se pasó la toalla para secarse lo más que pudo y subió a su baño por una bata y a abrir el agua caliente en su bañera. Carol cargo a la niña hasta el baño donde la desvistió y la baño. Mientras los hacía, ella le dijo:  
Carol─ ¿me dirás que fue lo que te paso ahora?  
Lisa─ creo que al menos te debo eso. Veras mi amiga Darcy y yo discutíamos sobre un proyecto escolar, cuando las tensiones tocaron un punto alto y procedimos a gritarnos e ignorarnos todo el día. A la salida de clases, quise hablar con ella para reconsiderar las cosas, pero fui interceptada por una cascara de plátano y una pelota, con las cuales me tope y me lanzaron de bruces contra los niños de la clase de karate, quienes con los ojos vendados me propinaron una patiza y el cierre con broche de oro, caer en uno de los trampolines viejos y polvosos que el conserje iba a tirar para aterrizar en ese árbol.  
Carol─ ¿y nadie te vio?  
Lisa─ la maestra Shrinivas no pudo verme, al parecer llevaba prisa y el conserje se metió a ver el partido, no tuvo caso gritar, ya no había nadie para auxiliarm… ¡ay!  
Carol─ ay. Si te lastimaste  
Mientras Carol limpiaba a lisa, las dos se percataron que la rama había raspado la parte baja de su espalda. Por lo que una vez limpia de lodo y hojas, Carol se dispuso a desinfectar y cubrir con una gasa a lisa, quien aunque se negaba a externar su dolor, Carol podía ver como estaba casi conteniendo sus lágrimas, como cualquier niña lastimada de 4 años. Carol tratando de ayudarla, le dijo:  
Carol─ si necesitas gritar o llorar hazlo, no hace falta que te contengas  
Lisa─ gracias pero debo declinar, mi intelecto es muy basto como para dejarme llevar por básicas emociones humanas ¡ay!  
Carol─ no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Tu inteligencia no te impide sentir dolor, además estamos solas, mis padres están de viaje y juro que no diré nada de lo que te paso  
Lisa─ ¿lo dices en serio?  
Carol─ si  
Lisa─ ¡buahh!  
Lisa ya con una bata limpia puesta, lloro largo y tendido, abrazada a carol, quien no evito corresponder a la niña con caricias en su cabeza y su hombro.


	2. Una noticia inesperada y noche de cretinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HISTORIA DE LAS BUENAS OBRAS DE UNOS Y LA MALICIA DE OTROS

Tras 10 minutos de llanto y desahogo, Lisa se quedó profundamente dormida. Carol buscó entre las cosas de Lisa, esperando encontrar algún indicio de su dirección o sus familiares. Por fortuna llevaba una pequeña libreta con su nombre. Al leerla, Carol buscó rápido su agenda para preguntar a Lori, pues aún sabiendo que sólo recibiría desplantes, ella debía informar a alguien de la ubicación de la niña.  
Primero marcó al celular de Bobby para que la ayudara y así evitar algún enfrentamiento, pero estaba apagado, entonces recordó algo que le escuchó decir una vez.  
Bobby— Éste es mi número mi amigo. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame, y si por algún motivo está apagado el celular, solamente cambia el último cero por el uno y marcarás a mi casa. Fué una afortunada coincidencia cuando lo compré  
Ella marcó pero no respondió Bobby  
Carol— ¿Hola?  
Ronnie Ann— Diga  
Carol— Hola, soy Carol Pingrey, compañera de Bobby. ¿Se encuentra en casa?  
Ronnie Ann (con expresión maliciosa)— Lo siento, fue a Flippy's por un mandado para su novia Lori. ¿Quiere darle un recado?  
Carol— Puede que no haga falta.¿Salió hace mucho?  
Ronnie Ann— No, de hecho se acaba de ir ¿Por qué?  
Carol— No, no importa. Muchas gracias de todas formas. Hasta luego  
Carol cuelga y toma un impermeable, trata de despertar a Lisa sin éxito, pero piensa.  
¿Y si mejor la dejo aquí dormida y le pido a Bobby, que sólo venga por ella? Sí eso haré, de todas formas sigue lloviendo y así no se mojará tanto.  
Mientras tanto Bobby salía de su cuarto.  
Bobby— Ronnie ¿Quién llamó?  
Ronnie Ann— número equivocado hermano  
¡Hey Cj, Carl vengan vamos a Flippy's!  
Bobby—¿Vas a salir con esta lluvia?  
Ronnie Ann— Sí hermano, olvidé comprar unas cosas para mi almuerzo escolar de mañana, además mi tía Frida me pidió que le comprará más palitos de madera para sus marcos y no he ido  
Bobby— No puede ser, mejor voy con ustedes  
Ronnie Ann— ¡No! No te molestes tú debes tener mucha tarea y además no vamos a tardar, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me llevaré el gas pimienta, por las dudas  
Bobby— Ehhh está bien, pero no se vayan a tardar por favor  
Ronnie Ann— Descuida hermano, será rápido  
Ronnie Ann se dispuso a salir a la tienda con sus primos, pero tenía algo planeado  
Al llegar a Flippy's, compró cerillos, hojas de papel y unos nachos con queso y una excesiva cantidad de guaca mole y jalapeño. Después de eso, se fué a esconder tras un auto viejo cerca de la entrada, tomó un poco de gasolina y empapó las hojas, y las puso encima del cofre y el toldo del auto, y cuando Carol Pingrey iba llegando la llamaron y le pidieron que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, prendieron las hojas en llamas. Lo que asustó a Carol quien boquiabierta se apartó del auto, sólo que al voltear recibió una cucharada de guaca mole con jalapeño, al caer de sentón contra la pared, Ronnie Ann se le acercó  
Ronnie Ann— te quiero lejos del osito bubu, perra  
Acto seguido le roció el gas pimienta, lo que hizo salir corriendo y gritando a Carol  
Una vez que llegó a tocar un poste de luz se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.  
En la casa Loud, todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que ya casi era hora de la cena  
Los padres en la cocina hablaban  
Rita— Querido ¿No crees que ya debían haber traído a Lisa?  
Lynn sr— Tranquila amor, ya conoces a esa niña, cuando se pone a dar cátedra, espera que todos entiendan en 3 segundos lo que la gente normal aprende en 40 años, ahora le llamo al sr Helmandollar para preguntarle.  
Sr Helmandollar─ ¿Hola?  
Lynn sr─ Hola sr Helmandollar ¿podría hablar con Lisa?  
Sr Helmandollar─ ¿Lisa? ella no está aquí, como discutió con Darcy, creí que había ido a su casa en autobús ¿no fue así?  
Sr Lynn─ No, ni siquiera tiene pase  
Sr Helmandollar─ Oh dios, ¡No!  
Darcy pasaba por ahí y escuchó la conversación de su papá  
Sr Lynn─ Oh dios mas vale ir a buscarla, gracias por la información  
Sr Helmandollar─En verdad lo lamento mucho, saldré en seguida a ayudarles  
Sr Lynn─ No es su culpa, gracias de todas formas hasta luego  
Rita─ ¿Que pasó?  
Sr Lynn─ Al parecer Lisa se peleó con la niña y no fueron a su casaRita─ ¿Qué? ¡Debemos salir a buscarla en seguida!  
Sr Lynn─ Sí ahora mismo, ¡Niños vengan ya mismo!

Los hermanos Loud se reunen en la sala  
Sr Lynn─ Lisa no aparece  
Lynn Jr─ ¿Que no estaba en casa de su amiga Marcy, digo Darcy?  
Sr Lynn─ Al parecer discutieron y no se fueron juntas, yo voy a la escuela a reunirme con el sr Helmandollar  
Rita─ Yo llamaré a una amiga de la guardia de cruceros a ver si vió algo  
Lynn Jr─ Yo iré al parque. Margo, Polly y yo,la buscaremos allá  
Luna─ Sam y yo veremos que no se queden jugando por ahí  
Lori─ Leni y yo vamos al centro comercial a buscarla, llamaremos a Luan en el camino para que nos ayude  
Lincoln─ Iré a Flippy's y llamaré a Clyde, está con Penelope en juegos y comida Gus, talvez la vieron de camino  
Rita─ No Lincoln, necesito que te quedes pendiente de tus hermanas y del teléfono, por si alguien la encontró  
Lincoln─ Está bien mamá, estaré pendiente, de todos modos le preguntaré a Clyde. ¿Hola Clyde?

En juegos y comida Gus  
Clyde─ Guau, no creí que pudieras darte el tiempo para ayudarme con el trabajo. Después de lo de Cloey, descuidé bastante mis estudios, por suerte Lincoln y tú, me pudieron ayudar a poner al corriente antes de la entrega de calificaciones. Muchas gracias, de verdad.  
Penelope─No hay cuidado Clyde, cuando quieras  
Clyde─ Oh espera, es mi teléfono ¿Hola?  
Lincoln─ Hola Clyde, escucha odio molestarte en tu cita pero Lisa no aparece y...  
Clyde─ Lincoln espera, deja poner el altavoz porque ya no se oye esta cosa. Listo ¿Qué me decias?  
Lincoln─ Lisa esta desaparecida y nadie sabe donde está, mis padres y mis hermanas salieron a buscarla pero llamaba para preguntarte si de casualidad no te habías topado con ella.  
Clyde─ No, no la he visto amigo pero voy a buscarla, solo dejaré a Penelope en su casa. Mantenme informado con el walkie talkie  
Lincoln─ Gracias Clyde  
Penelope─ Nada de ir a casa, talvez no sea la mas valiente pero ni sueñes con que te voy a dejar solo buscando a una niña  
Clyde─ Pero...  
Penelope─ Ningun pero. Vámonos

Lincoln cuelga y piensa que talvez pueda marcar a casa de Bobby, el siempre esta dispuesto  
pero antes de poder levantar la bocina, suena el teléfono  
Carol, una vez que recupera el aliento y regresa a su casa llorando, se encuentra con Lisa despierta y con una extrañeza de verla llorando y temblando. Lisa, sin titubear acude en su ayuda, la lleva al baño a lavarse la cara y le pregunta ¿qué ocurrió? Ella dice que vio su cuaderno y llamó a un amigo para que le ayudara, pero su amigo no se encontraba y le dijeron que había salido, impulsivamente salio corriendo esperando toparse con el pero en su lugar se topo con unos maleantes que la asustaron, enchilaron y echaron gas pimienta en su cara. Lisa al oír eso se molesta, pero no es tiempo de buscar culpables, si no de ayudar a su reciente amiga, abre la llave del agua caliente y le dice, quiero que te desvistas por favor. Carol, sonrojada se quita la ropa y entra en la bañera, y si bien no tiene cortadas si se llevo un moretón en su espalda, mismo que lisa nota en seguida, en el agua tibia se logra notar un poco de sangre, que se originaba de un raspón en su pantorrilla, Lisa la lava con sumo cuidado, mientras pregunta a Carol si tiene gotas para sus ojos, ella responde que debe haber en el botiquín tras el espejo del baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa abrió el botiquín y procedió a atender los ojos de Carol, quien al ver la delicadeza y ternura con la que la niña atendía sus heridas la conmovió al punto de que Carol no pudo evitar el sollozar.Lisa al percatarse de que Carol tenia lagrimas en el rostro, se alarma  
Lisa─ Oh lo siento mucho ¿Te lastimé?   
Carol─ No Lisa, pero me enterneció ver lo delicada que eres al tratar heridas  
Lisa─ No es tan raro, tengo en casa a 9 hermanas y un hermano. No tienes idea de las fracturas y contusiones que he tenido que ver en mi corto periodo de vida  
Carol─ Puedo imaginarlo, y aunque no tienes obligación de hacer todo esto, te lo agradezco mucho Lisa  
Lisa─ Oh no es nada, en serio  
Lisa baja los ojos y sonríe, Carol sale de la bañera y se pone una bata limpia, toma en brazos a Lisa y la braza fuerte.Lisa se sonroja, sabe que no es común que una niña de 4 años sepa tanto de primeros auxilios pero al no estar familiarizada con el concepto del afecto humano, mas allá de sus propios familiares, no puede evitar sentirse extraña, sin embargo, la noche ha caído y lisa comienza a sentir sueño y bosteza, mas aun que no ha comido nada en toda la tarde.Así que Carol la acurruca en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, van a su habitación y la recuesta. Con ella en su cama, Carol va a la cocina por un plato de cereal y una mesita que tenia para ocasiones especiales. Después de cenar, la niña pudo quedarse completamente dormida, Carol se levantó, fue a la sala y llamó a la casa Loud con la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres y con algo de suerte lograr la paz con Lori. Lincoln se disponía a llamar a Bobby, cuando el teléfono sonó  
Lincoln─ ¿Hola?  
Carol─ Hola ¿Se encuentra alguno de los señores Loud?  
Lincoln─ No, salieron hace rato ¿Quien habla?  
Carol─ Soy Carol Pingrey ¿Con quien hablo?  
Lincoln─ Ah, hola Carol, soy Lincoln, perdona que te corte pero créeme que ahorita, lo que sea que Lori te haya hecho debe esperar, mi hermanita esta desaparecida y mis padres salieron a buscarla  
Carol─ Sí entiendo, pero no es sobre Lori, es sobre Lisa  
Lincoln─ ¿Lisa?  
Carol─ Sí, está aquí en mi casa, se quedo dormida  
Lincoln─¿En serio? ¿Qué hace allá?  
Carol─ la encontré en un árbol, no lejos del jardín de niños  
Lincoln─Bueno, lo mejor será ir por ella ¿Dónde están ahora? Lucy y Lola escuchan, la conversación mientras Lana se aparece de imprevisto  
Lana─ Hey chicas, el auto ya está listo, pero voy a tener que cambiar unas tuercas de plástico por unas de metal luego. Solo tengan cuidado.Las dos niñas se alarman por la sorpresa y le dicen a Lana que guarde silencio  
Lincoln─ Ya se que me escuchaban niñas, bajen  
Lucy─ ¿Vas a ir tú por Lisa?  
Lincoln─ Sí, debería. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para cuidar la casa?  
Lucy─Puedes contar conmigo hermano pero...  
Suena el timbre  
Lincoln─A lo mejor llego alguien  
Lincoln abre la puerta y ve que son Clyde y Penelope  
Clyde─ Lo siento Lincoln, nadie sabe nada  
Penelope─ Buscamos en el parque, en flippy's y hasta preguntamos en Lechelandia. Nadie sabe nada  
Lincoln─ Chicos me da gusto verlos, ya sé donde está Lisa, quiero ir por ella pero quisiera pedirles que se queden aquí con mis otras hermanas ¿Podrian?Clyde─Ehh...  
Penelope─ Claro que sí, cuenta con nosotros Lincoln  
Lincoln─ Gracias chicos. Son los mejores. Me llevo el walkie talkie por si necesitan algo y en cuanto lleguen mis padres o alguna de mis hermanas, avísenme y díganles que ya la encontraron  
Clyde─ Sí señor  
Lincoln─Dejé unas palomitas en el microondas, coman si quieren  
Lincoln salio apresurado a la casa de Carol. Al llegar tocó el timbre despertando a Carol quien se había quedado dormida.  
Carol─ Hola Lincoln, buenas noches  
Lincoln─ Hola Carol  
Lincoln se sonroja al ver que Carol solo lleva puesta la bata de baño  
Carol─ Pasa, ya mismo traigo a tu hermanita  
Lincoln─ ¿que te pasó?  
Carol─¿Cómo?  
Lincoln─ Tienes una gasa en la pantorrilla ¿qué te pasó?  
Carol─Ah, nada, solo cometí un error, me acerqué a donde no debía  
Lincoln tiene una expresión de duda en su rostro, ya que no entiende bien lo que ocurrió, pero él sabe que no se debe meter en donde no le importa  
Carol estaba algo nerviosa y no se dio cuenta de que su bata se atoró en el barandal de su escalera, y con las sandalias humedas resbala y cae.  
Afortunadamente aterriza encima de Lincoln, des afortunadamente cae completamente desnuda ante el albino quien no puede evitar que su cuerpo reaccione.  
Carol se siente apenada y tiene toda su cara roja, Lincoln, aunque hirviendo por dentro, cierra fuerte los ojos y se quita su chamarra, cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Carol pero exponiendo los que pasaba en su entrepierna  
Carol pasa de avergonzarse a sonreír pues se ha dado cuenta de la reacción corporal de Lincoln, por lo que le recibe la chamarra, se cubre y le da un beso en la mejilla al albino.  
Carol sube y se viste, carga a lisa, la cubre con la chamarra de Lincoln y la lleva cargando con su hermano.  
Lincoln─ Muchas gracias Carol, y siento mucho lo que paso, en verdad gracias  
Carol─ Oh no es nada Lincoln  
Lincoln─ ¿No estás molesta?  
Carol─ Claro que no, después de todo eres hombre y tu cuerpo reaccionó de manera lógica, ademas tú has sido muy lindo conmigo, aunque hayas oído tantas pestes que debe decir tu hermana Lori de mí  
Lincoln─ Descuida, conozco a mi hermana, y sé que a veces es muy envidiosa, pero ya veras que con algo de tiempo se le pasará  
Carol─ Eso espero  
Lincoln parte a casa con Lisa en brazos y bien dormida. Al llegar a casa la familia está en casa, las hermanas menores están dormidas, Clyde y Penelope fueron a casa en la van con Rita y el sr Lynn espera en la sala  
Lincoln entra y es recibido por su padre quien con el ceño fruncido pregunta:  
Sr Lynn─ ¡Hijo!  
Lincoln─ Papá, baja la voz, Lisa está dormida  
Sr Lynn─ Perdon hijo, pero ¿donde estabas?  
Lincoln─ Primero hay que cambiar y acostar a esta niña   
El sr Lynn asiente y juntos la llevan a su cama, ya dormida y con la pijama puesta,la dejan dormir en su cuarto  
Sr Lynn─ ¿Vas a querer cenar algo?  
Lincoln─ SÍ, y sirve que esperamos a mamá para que pueda hablar con los dos, es importante  
Sr Lynn─ Está bien pero ¿al menos me dirías qué le pasó a tu hermana y por qué está lastimada?  
Lincoln─ Es mejor que se los diga ella  
Rita llega y se reúne con su esposo y su hijo en la recamara  
Lincoln─ Cierren la puerta y escuchen. Lisa estaba en casa de Carol Pingrey, me dijo que la encontró en un árbol no lejos del jardín de niños  
Rita─ Que extraño, ¿Qué querría hacer Lisa en un árbol?  
Lincoln─No tengo idea, pero por lo que entiendo, Carol le ayudó a bajar y la llevo a su casa, para que no se resfriara  
Sr Lynn─ Esa niña me va a oír mañana   
Lincoln─No papá, deja que yo hable primero con ella. Créeme si quieres evitar un escándalo en la escuela, déjame indagar en esto a mí, y te prometo que averiguaré lo que pasó


End file.
